Secrets of the Night
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: What would happen if Carlisle came back in New Moon instead of Alice? ExB
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the randomness in my brain lol

************************************************************************  
**Chapter 16 Paris (excerpt from New Moon.)  
**

It was very dark when I turned off the headlights. Charlie had left in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to leave the porch lamp on. I felt a pang of doubt, staring at the house, deep in shadow. What if it was a trick?

I looked back at the black car, almost invisible in the night. No I knew that car.

Still, my hands were shaking even worse than before as I reached for the key above the door. When I grabbed the doorknob to unlock it, it twisted easily under my hand. I let the door fall open. The hallway was black.

I wanted to call out a greeting, but my throat was too dry. I couldn't quite seem to catch my breath.

I took a step inside and fumbled for the light switch. It was so black—like the black water… Where was that switch?

Just like the black water, with the orange flame flickering impossibly on top of it. Flame that couldn't be a fire, but what then…? My fingers traced the wall, still searching, still shaking.—

Suddenly, something Jacob had told me this afternoon echoed in my head, finally sinking in…_She took off into the water,_ he'd said. _The bloodsuckers have the advantage there. that's why I raced back home—I was afraid she was going to double back swimming_

My hand froze in its searching, my whole body froze into place, as I realized why I recognized the strange orange color on the water.

Victoria's hair, blowing wild in the wind, the color of fire…

She'd been right there. Right there in the harbor with me and Jacob. If Sam hadn't been there, if it had been just the two of us…? I couldn't breathe or move.

The light flickered on, though my frozen hand had still not found the switch.

I blinked in the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me.

*********************************************************************  
_**the last bit was from the book the rest is me**_

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV  


I stood there in the light, staring up at the kind, smiling face of Carlisle Cullen.

I couldn't control myself. I jolted, still half in shock, into his arms. As he hugged me, I felt the tears begin to pour out of me.

He pulled me to the couch, as I was still crying too hard to really control my legs.

I couldn't believe this. Carlisle was back.

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself. "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy right now. I missed you so much."

"I know, Bella, I missed you too." As he said this I calmed down quite a bit.

I noticed him wrinkle his nose at something. "What is it?"

"Do you smell something funny?"

"No."

"Hmm… I can swear I smell something like…" but here he trailed off, looking a little awkward.

I realized then that he didn't know that I knew about the werewolves. "I was spending the day in La Push; with Jake and his werewolf friends." I realized that I could tell him about the wolves because he was here last time; he was responsible for the treaty that kept him and his family safe from the Quileutes.

"What were you doing with a pack of werewolves?" his voice sounded worried.

"I've been hanging around Jake and his friends a lot since…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew what I meant.

He looked out toward the window. "Bella I need to ask you to do something for me."

I looked up at his face, "what do you need, Carlisle?"

"I need you to come back with me. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2A

**Part 2A**

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore.

Edward had been home for about a week and there had been no visible change in his mood, miserable and grumpy with everybody.

This had to end. I decided that I had to talk to Alice alone, out of earshot of Edward and his 'gift.' So I asked her to come with me to hunt.

We ran for about twenty minutes, before I stopped.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Carlisle?" I decided to tell her of my plan; it wasn't as if I could keep it from her for long; and if she had a vision then Edward would just be even more aggravated. She needed to be warned so that she could look into the future without telling him where I went.

"I'm going back."

I saw her eyes light up, then turn opaque as she had a vision. _Good,_ I thought to myself. She had had the vision here, then she would be better prepared to hide her thoughts from Edward.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Carlisle," I had to wait a full minute before she had gotten over hugging me to death, almost literally. I smiled at this, she was obviously happy that I was going back. "But why?" she asked.

"I can't stand to see Edward in this mood," I said in a rush to start the journey to Forks. "I can't let him keep suffering like this anymore."

She smiled, then the smile faltered as another thought occurred to her, "what am I going to tell them when the notice your absence?"

I thought this through at the speed of light, "tell them that I had to go away to a teacher's convention, but you will have to be convincing, if Edward knows about this he'll most likely loose his temper."

"No problem, but how are you going to get Bella back here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but watch for me to call, okay?" I couldn't help but be a little nervous at what I had to live through if I got Bella back.

Alice nodded, and hugged me again. I couldn't help feeling like the luckiest person in the world as my daughter hugged me. I had a family; I had my beautiful wife, Esme; and I would soon have the last, missing puzzle pieces back in my hands, as I went to get Bella.

We finished hunting and as we went back to the house I concentrated on not letting any thoughts of Bella escape the blanket of the pretend conference. I focused on what Esme would say. I couldn't tell her where I was going, she wasn't as adept at hiding her thoughts as Alice was, and it hurt me that I couldn't tell her anything. I ran directly into the large garage that housed my Mercedes, and all the other cars we owned.

I got into my car and sped out towards the only thing that could help my family.


	3. Chapter 2B

**Part 2B**

**Carlisle's POV**

Once I'd been driving a good half hour, thinking of nothing but directions to California, I felt safe enough to really think about what I was doing. I couldn't be sure of Bella's reaction to my return, for some reason Alice had been getting only flickers of her, even when she really tried to 9see9 Bella.

I sped down the dark highway at about a hundred and ten MPH. I whished that I could have some kind of vision of what to expect from Bella, anything. I knew that she had loved Edward, of this I was positive; how many times had she willingly come into the presence of a vampire? I could only hope that she would be willing to do this for us.

I was getting close to the Indiana/Illinois border by now. I had the headlights off as I pushed the car faster, wishing that I could just run there. It would only take me about three or four hours, but I needed to give Bella a little bit of a warning; and besides if I ran there how would I bring her back? I didn't think that she would be able to hold on to me for that long.

I began to wonder how I would get her father to allow me to bring her back. I ran through a dozen different conversations with him in my mind.

As the sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean, I raced up the coast line to where Forks lay.

I parked my car on the opposite side of the street from her house. As I got out of the car, my cell started buzzing.

As I opened it, I saw that it was Alice.

I sincerely hoped that she hadn't lost control of her thoughts at home. There goes my plan.

"Carlisle!" Alice was practically sobbing.

My mind reeled, "what? What happened, Alice?"

"Oh, Carlisle, I saw Bella jumping off a cliff!" Alice wailed into the phone.


	4. Chapter 3A

**Part 3A**

Carlisle's POV  
  
My mind went blank, I couldn't believe it. I had to know something though.

"Alice, does Edward know about this?"

I heard Alice's deep breaths, "I had the vision at home, and he's on the rampage. Jazz and Em have to keep a grip on him twenty-four seven, or he's going to run off. He's planning on going to the Volturi, asking to die!" Alice had to take another deep breath before she could continue. "I told him that I would ask you to check on her, since you were nearer to her than us, but he isn't happy about it."

I couldn't think. I stood there, phone in hand, staring out the window, out towards the dark street.

After about twenty seconds Alice said a hasty goodbye; apparently Edward was Giving Emmett and Jasper a _lot_ of trouble.

I heard, impossible as it may seem, the roar of Bella's decrepit truck.

My eyes widened, I heard the engine cut. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then I heard the door of the truck open.

Almost as soon as it was opened, it was slammed shut.

"OH!" I heard a male voice yell. This was disconcerting. "Holy _crap!_"

I heard a second voice. This one was female, the voice of…

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire," said the male voice.

"How do you know?" said the voice of the one I was here for.

"Because I can smell it! Dang it!" This was strange, humans couldn't _smell_ us; especially not from that distance. Was this boy human?

He started the engine again, and, muttering to himself, drove the car back out of the driveway.

I was about to follow after them when I heard Bella call out.

"Stop!" she said, then, a little more desperately, said again, "stop!"

"What?!"

"It's not Victoria. Stop, stop! I want to go back."

As she said this, the boy stood on the brake making everything in the truck jolt forward a foot, including Bella.

I heard his argument with her; and then he broke down and left her in the truck.

It was silent for a full minute before I heard Bella slide over to the driver's seat, and drive back down the street, back to the house.


	5. Chapter 3B

**Part 3B**

Carlisle's POV  
  
I couldn't breathe, as Bella got out of her car.

_How had Alice been wrong? How could she be wrong?  
_  
I heard Bella fumbling for her key; that I had put back into the correct place.

I was standing, frozen, in the hall when she came in. She automatically reached her hand up to find the light switch, even though she was a good five feet away.

All I could do was stare, as her search for the light brought her closer to me.

I couldn't believe it, but I felt the warmth around her, heard the soft sound of her beating heart, I knew that she was alive and that I wasn't imagining things.

Suddenly Bella froze, her hand stopped tracing the wall. Her eyes widened and the look on her face was scared.

I couldn't think why she should be scared of me, but maybe she was starting to think of what the boy had said about there being a vampire in her house.

Unconsciously my hand reached out and flipped the switch.

Bella stood there and looked at me. Then she stumbled towards me.

I caught her up into a hug as tears streamed down her face. Bella was trembling as I helped her to the couch.

She took deliberately deep breathes, "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy right now. I missed you so much."

"I know, Bella, I missed you too," and so did everyone else, especially Edward. I would have told her this, but there was something new in her scent.

"What is it?" asked the ever curious Bella.

I wondered if she could smell the distinct scent of werewolf. "Do you smell something funny?"

"No." she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmm… I can swear I smell something like…" but I stopped there. Did she know about the werewolves? But she answered my questions before I had a chance to voice them.

"I was spending the day in La Push; with Jake and his werewolf friends."

Oh, Edward was going to kill himself if he knew that he'd left her here with _werewolves._ "What were you doing with a pack of werewolves?"

"I've been hanging around Jake and his friends a lot since…" her voice trailed off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried to frame the question. "Bella I need to ask you to do something for me." That worked.

"What do you need, Carlisle?"

"I need you to come back with me. I need your help." More than you can ever understand.

**Heyyy I luve reviews and I wont post more until I get a few I have a lot more and if u want it u will have to beg MUAHAHAHAHHA (: ok I m not that evil but I wont post until I get some reviews I don't care what u say I am open to criticism in any form. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Carlisle's POV

I sat with Bella on the couch until Charlie came home.

Bella got up when she heard the cruiser's tires hit the driveway. She had told me of the recent death of Harry Clearwater, and was feeling sorry for him, as was I.

She ran to Charlie when he got out, and hugged him.

"Oh, dad, I'm so sorry about Harry," she said.

"It was his time." His voice was solemn as he said this, but I heard him swallow against the flood of tears that he would, no doubt, be trying to hide from Bella.

I heard Bella walk with him back to the house.

"Oh, dad, guess who's here."

I walked silently to the door in time to see Charlie glance back at my car.

"Carlisle?" Charlie sounded dazed.

I nodded and held out my hand. "I'm so sorry that I had to come at such an inconvenient time."

Charlie shook hands, a little hesitantly, with me. Then we all walked back into the living room.

Bella automatically went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Charlie, as he and I sat in the living room.

"So…" Charlie started to talk, but seemed uncomfortable and didn't finish the statement.

He seemed relieved as Bella walked in, to ask, as courtesy dictated, if I wanted anything to eat.

I smiled, and declined. I thought I saw a small smile play with the corners of Bella's mouth as she turned back to the kitchen and whatever was on the stove.

Five minutes later, Bella called to Charlie to come and eat. I followed them, and watched as he played with the spaghetti on his plate.

Bella made small talk with me, asking about Alice and Esme, and about what we were doing now. We both could see that Charlie was out of it.

After about a half an hour Bella said goodnight and left, whispering as she went, "you'll be here in the morning, right?"

I nodded my head. I still needed to convince her father about the up coming trip.

I decided to leave now; I could tell that Charlie needed some time to himself, some time to let loose the emotions that he'd been holding back all night.

I drove the car home and returned to Bella's house with in ten minutes. I knew what I was doing was not the right thing; but if Edward knew about the werewolves he would go berserk if I left Bella alone, unprotected, for an instant.

As I reached the edge of the forest surrounding her house, I caught their scent again. I followed it.

I followed the smell to the other side of the yard. There I saw what I knew to be causing the odor, a large, russet-brown wolf.

As I came into view, his hackles raised, and a low growl started to build in his chest.

"Don't worry. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I knew that if he heard my name then he would automatically be reminded of the treaty, and that I'd been the one to instigate it.

The growl disappeared, but he didn't relax his tense position. This was one of the times that I had Edward here. He could help me identify this wolf, and his thoughts.

"I won't hurt anybody, if you can please phase? So we can talk," I added quickly, as he began growling again.

He seemed to be considering my offer; wondering, no doubt, whether or not to trust me. After a couple of minutes of consideration, he walked behind a tree.

When he came back, he was dressed in nothing but cut-off jeans.

"Okay, why are you here?" he asked in a harsh tone.

I wasn't about to tell this boy anything, "personal matters," I said in a low, guarded voice.

I had to know why he was here, on our side of the treaty line. It wasn't as if I wanted to begin a fight, but he seemed like he was guarding the house. "Why are you here?"

I saw his chest puff out, with courage or bravery, and he said, "Protecting Bella Swan from the likes of your kind."

_Huh?_ "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He said in a scathing voice, "that there has been two vampires in the area since you and your family—" he hissed the last word—"left."


	7. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**Jacob's POV**

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

First everything was going alright, Bella seemed almost happy, sitting in my arms; but when I caught the scent of the vampire outside of her house. She saw the bloodsucker's car, she was overjoyed. She had begged to go back.

Then Charlie came home, and he was subdued. I could tell from his face that he was still upset about Harry.

I watched as Bella came in to ask if the vampire, Carlisle, wanted any thing to eat, then went back into the kitchen to finish the spaghetti they were having for dinner.

Now the vampire had left her house. I stood watch over the house to see if he would come back.

I wasn't _that_ surprised when he appeared across the yard. He looked as if he smelled something bad, not that I didn't smell him, and the sickly sweet smell coming off _him._

He seemed to be following his nose; following it straight to me.

As he approached me, I stiffened, the hair on the back of my neck rising.

"Don't worry. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I knew this, but I still didn't relax. "I wont hurt anybody, if you can please phase?" as he said this I felt a growl coming from me. "So we can talk," he added quickly, seeing my tense position.

I thought this through for a second. Could I trust him? I decided I could; he had worked at the hospital where he had tried to help my mom and dad after the accident, with Sam, Jared, or Paul in the room at all times.

I strode behind a tree, and pulled my shorts on my now human legs, and went back to talk to the vampire.

"Okay, why are you here?" I said, cutting all the formalities, and getting to the punch.

He looked at me for a second, "personal matters. Why are you here?"

"Protecting Bella Swan from the likes of your kind."

His eyes widened in shock at the words, "what do you mean?" obviously he didn't know about the scum hanging around Forks.

"I mean, that there has been two vampires in the area since you and your family left," I spat out the last few words. I still hated Edward for what he did to Bella; at this thought I had to repress a shudder.

"_What?_" He sounded thoroughly shocked by the news, then he became serious, "what do they look like?"

I thought back to the times the pack got close to _her,_ and the time we showed that idiot Laurent who controls the area, remembering their appearance. "Well one of them was male and had black hair, red eyes; but him we killed in a meadow in the woods, about five miles away from the I-ten. He was on the hunt and there was someone in the meadow."

"Who?"

My answer came involuntarily, "Bella."

Carlisle slapped himself on the forehead, muttering something about, "he's going to kill himself." Then he turned back to me, "And the other?" I thought I could hear some kind of understanding in his voice.

"Bright red hair, cat-like, and red eyed as well."

"Victoria," he hissed under his breath, putting his hands over his eyes and shaking his head.

After a minute of thought, he spoke again, "leave here, I will watch over Bella."

I looked into the light gold eyes, judging from the color he had fed recently. I nodded, and vanished, heading in the direction of La Push. I made a deal with myself that I would go and visit Bella in the morning.


	8. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Carlisle's POV  
  
I sat on a branch outside Bella's window, thinking, watching her sleep. I'd always been a little skeptical as to why Edward used to stay here every night, even before she knew what he was; now I could understand a little better.

Bella talked in her sleep.

It was kind of funny to watch. She would randomly blurt out things like 'but the water's so cold' or 'but I don't want to.' I could understand, to some degree, that if I had his power, and couldn't hear her, then I would want to understand her a little bit better, and what a better than listening to these unguarded thoughts spoken aloud.

I watched her until Charlie came in to check in on her, apparently he was worried about her. Until very recently she must have been just as much a wreck as Edward had been, or to put it more honestly how he still is.

I raced home and got my car.

By the time I got back, Bella had gotten up, dressed, and was preparing breakfast for her and Charlie.

I knocked on the door, lightly; but apparently it was loud enough for Bella. She was at the door before Charlie could look up.

She opened the door and a huge smile broke across my face.

As I walked through the door I felt my phone begin to buzz.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said when I realized that the caller ID read 'Alice.'

"Hello?"

"Oh, Carlisle!" Alice was on the verge of tears again.

"What? What is it, Alice?" It seemed like I was always asking her this.

"Carlisle, Edward got away from Emmett and Jasper!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Edward's POV**

**(When Alice had the vision the previous day)**

I had been moping all day, at least I think it had been a day, it may have been longer; but I didn't care. Time was nothing now, nothing without the only thing that could make it matter.

She was better off now; she had probably gotten over me by now. The pain of this made me tremble with suppressed sobs. The only reason I had kept them to myself was the fact that I didn't want Esme to see me in any more pain. The only one who knew exactly how much of a wreck I am is Jasper; but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. I knew that the others could see a bit of the pain, but I was careful not to show too much.

I knew that Alice and Carlisle had gone hunting yesterday, so I was surprised when she went again today with Jasper. I heard her thoughts as she began walking out the door. Her thoughts were very focused on something, I didn't care.

She had gotten about two steps out the door when she gasped aloud. "Bella."

That got my attention. She was thinking about the vision that she was still watching.

In the vision I saw Bella standing on the edge of a cliff. She had her eyes closed, a little smile on her face. She took a step; her toes were now hugging the edge of the out cropping.

She cocked her head to the side, as if she were thinking pleasant thoughts. She raised her arms, and jumped. As she fell she gave an exhilarated scream. The vision became blurry and finally blacked out as she entered the water.

I vaguely heard Jasper ask Alice what happened. I couldn't think straight.

Suddenly I wasn't alone in my room; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were all here. I felt two pairs of hands rubbing my back, trying to console me.

I knew what I was going to do; I had to end this torture.

"Grab him!" yelled Alice as I bolted for the door.

I felt someone shoving me against a wall.

I struggled to get free from Jasper and Emmett, but I knew that I wasn't strong enough to get away from both of them.

I heard Alice calling Carlisle in California to tell him what had happened, and to ask him to check up on Bella.

Alice was wondering about why her vision blurred out like that; she had a little hope in her, a hope that she was clutching to like a life line. She had hoped that, somehow, Bella may have survived the incident.

I couldn't bear to listen to Alice tell Carlisle about what had happened. I heard Carlisle's faint voice asking, _"does Edward know?"_ and Alice explained the situation. Twenty seconds later I heard a very faint rumble, and Carlisle said, _"I've got to go, Alice."_ As he spoke Alice's thoughts were focused on her vision, although she still couldn't see anything. She was hiding something I knew it.

"What's going on, Alice?" I demanded. "Is it something to do with Bella?" she was still determined; she wasn't cracking, and that was all she was thinking about too.

_No, you aren't getting anything from me. Oh, poor Bella, I really hope she isn't hurt._ Then her thoughts took on a worried undertone.

It had been two hours and I couldn't take it anymore. Sitting there, wallowing in my own misery. I knew that Jasper could feel it; he was having a hard enough time as it was containing me, to override the emotions that consumed me.

I thought that that could help me. I thought back to the last time I saw my Bella, the broken expression on her face, thinking about the pain this caused me knowing that I was the one hurting her like this.

My emotions became too much for Jasper to handle. "Esme? Can you come and watch Edward? I need a minute."

This was my chance. In the split second that Jasper's hands had released me, and before Emmett and Esme could catch me, I jumped out of the second story window, and sped away into the darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Ok sry for all the cliffhangers but u r reading one of my stories and I always put them in. but at least this time I post it there will be more soon cuz I already wrote a lot of this story (there are like 23 chapters) so mainly my cause in waiting is to see what u guys think if it anyway I will post more tomorrow if I can :) **


	10. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Carlisle's POV  
  
I stood there in the doorway, stunned. I was glad I was a vampire, other wise I would probably have had cardiac arrest by now.

All of a sudden my head began to think things through even faster than I thought possible.

Barely five minutes had passed since Bella had opened the door for me. She was looking at me with a look of utmost worry on her face.

"What is it, Carlisle? What's wrong?"

I had to do this fast, "Alice you have to try to stop him! Send Emmett and Jasper after him, we're coming!" I hung up on her and turned to Bella, "I hope you don't mind, this is what I needed you to do for me, but now we don't have time."

"What do you need, Carlisle?"

"Go upstairs and get a few things, we all need you to come and get Edward back."

"What's he doing?" he voice was dazed, barely there.

"He's going to Italy."

"No!" She spun around and ran up the steps to her room.

I strode quickly into the other room to beg permission from Charlie to take her with me.

He was sitting down at the shabby kitchen table, stirring the remains of his cereal.

"Charlie? What would you do if you were desperate for my help?"

Charlie looked up at me, obviously the words were taking time to sink in, time we didn't have.

"I guess I would ask for it."

"Then you know exactly what I'm about to do. I need to take Bella, take her to help us." I knew what his reaction would be.

_"What?"_ He was appalled that I could ask this of him. _"Why?"_

I thought it over for a second, "Because of things that only she can help with."

"Does this have anything to do with Edward?"

This was getting tricky, I decided to be as honest as I could get, "Edward's committing suicide and if we don't get there, if he doesn't know that Bella's alive, he will kill himself."

Charlie's expression became murderous, "Why does he even care about whether or not Bella's alive? And for that mater, why wouldn't she be?"

"He cares more for her than you can possibly know, or understand! So does the rest of my family."

At that moment Bella came into the room, bag in hand and wearing a jacket. "Let's go, Carlisle!"

I met Charlie's hostile gaze as I walked out the door with Bella, "I have no other choice. Do you want his death on your hands? When you could have saved him by letting her go?"

"And what if I don't care? What if I don't care about whether he lives or dies? After what he did to Bella I can't believe that he would stop just because of her being there—"

"He's killing himself because he thought that Bella was dead; and you think that seeing her _alive_ won't help?!" I was glad that Bella had left the room. She didn't witness my panicked rage, and anyway I didn't think that I was the one she needed to hear this from.

I got to the car and Bella was already waiting for me in the passenger seat.

As we pulled away, I dialed the number for the airlines.

I didn't lift my foot an inch off the gas until we hit Tacoma.

We raced to the flight, and made it with a minute to spare.

Once we were in the air, I grabbed the phone, and placed a call to Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, can you tell me anything that he may be planning? So we can plan as well as we can."

"Well… all I see right now is that he's running to Volterra, not flying for some odd reason. And that he's going to sneak into the city during the night. You may be able to stop him before he goes into the Volturi's hideout."

"That may be our only chance. Thank you, Alice. Can you keep me updated as much as possible?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," I said. Bella was looking at me, confusion written all over her face. I knew I had some questions to answer.


	11. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

**Bella's POV**

We were sitting on the plane, already in the air. I couldn't sit still. It seemed that we were just hanging there in the air, not getting anywhere.

Carlisle hung up the phone, from what I could tell he had been asking Alice what Edward was going to do.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, "you will have to sit still eventually, it won't help anything. Running isn't as fast as this plane. We _will_ get there." It seemed as if he were trying to placate himself as much as me.

I didn't know what to do about it, so I asked, "Carlisle, what is he doing?" it was surprisingly easy to speak of Edward now.

Carlisle sighed and looked down at his hands, then back up at me, "Edward is going to run to Italy, I'm not exactly sure why, but it gives us a chance. We are living in Philadelphia at the moment, so he would be… just about fifty or sixty miles off shore by now. And at the speed the plane's going at right now… it will be close." He looked sorrowfully past me, out the window. I glanced out side too, and realized that we had indeed traveled far; the buildings of Seattle were just a dark smudge against the horizon.

After about four and a half hours the seatbelt light began flashing as we reached the airport in Philadelphia. Once we had exited the plane we practically flew down the long hallways to catch our next flight.

Carlisle and I took our seats.

Just as I was fastening the seatbelt, I felt two stone cold arms wrap around me, holding me tight.


	12. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't stop them, and I didn't really want to. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme had gone out to try and stop Edward. But I knew that they wouldn't be able to get to him in time.

I had called Carlisle and told him the news, but I couldn't wait, I had to be in on his plan, I had a good feeling about it.

I called the airlines and booked a flight to Italy. As I took my seat a new vision came to me. I was sitting there enjoying it for about twenty minutes before I heard someone sit down in the seat next to me.

My eyes flew open as I registered the scent coming off the human.

I threw my arms around Bella, who gave out a startled shriek and spun around to look at me.

"Alice!"

I saw Carlisle just chuckle once, before getting serious. "Did you see anything?"

I scowled at him. "Is that the only way I can come? If I have visions? Is that all you think of me?" I asked, feigning a tearful voice and mortified expression. "I guess I should just leave once we reach Florence."

Bella giggled a little. "Cut the theatrics, Alice, you know we all love you," she said squeezing me tighter. "_Did_ you see anything, though?"

"Yeah, but just your plan, not really how everything is going to end up. Edward is so emotionally screwed up, and has been that way for a while, that I've been having trouble seeing him; even before all this happened." I sighed. I knew he was in pain, so was I, but I'd kept faith that Bella wouldn't do anything like that. Speaking of which…

"Bella, do you want to tell me how you're _alive_?"

She looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap. "Well…"

"How could you do that? And don't tell me that I imagined the whole thing, the vision was too clear." I guess I hadn't realized just how depressed she was, although I still thought that Bella was smart enough not to commit suicide.

"Well… I did that… it was Jacob… he saved me."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black, he lives down on the Quileute reservation."

I looked up at Carlisle, as he answered my unspoken question, "the werewolves are back." His voice was low enough that the only human who could have a chance at hearing was Bella, sitting in the seat between us.

My eyes widened at this. "Carlisle? I couldn't see them. I had no idea about them. I thought you said that the line had died out with Ephraim?"

"I thought so too, but apparently I was wrong."

I was more worried about the fact that I hadn't seen him, this Jacob Black character. I tried to look for anything relating to the little Indian reservation just outside of Forks. All I could come up with was blank nothingness. They really were a blind spot to me.

"Carlisle? Why can't I see them? I can't see anything about the entire village either."

"Calm down, Alice. I don't know why you can't see them, but we can discuss this later, right now you have to focus, can you see anything that he's planning to do?"

I nodded my head slightly, leaning back against the seat, closing my eyes, and letting the visions come to me.


	13. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Carlisle's POV  
  
Alice had seen that we would get there on time, if we ran the way from Florence to Volterra.

Bella was leaning against Alice's shoulder, fast asleep. Alice also looked asleep, but I knew that she wasn't asleep, she was watching for unexpected moves that Edward might pull that would get him killed before we had a chance to get to him.

I sighed as I looked down at the girl who had brought the strands of Edward's life together and mended them. If only he hadn't cut the knot that held him to her. If only we had stayed in Forks, if only he hadn't been a vampire, attracted to her in the most dangerous way.

I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't saved Edward from death's hand, oh so many years ago. I didn't like this feeling, I didn't like the feeling that the thread of someone's life lay in my hands. I liked the feeling that I would be able to fix it by any medical needs. But I hated the way I felt now, helpless. I rarely lost a patient; I knew that my improved vision helped a lot with that.

The only thing to do now was to try and get there before Edward did; before he asked them to kill him, and preferably before I had to take Bella into the city too. I knew that he hated to put Bella in any position of danger. But what choice did I have.

Just at that moment Alice came to life.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, waking Bella.

"Huh?" asked Bella, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What happened?"

"Esme and the others forced Edward to take a more round-about way. Don't ask me how, but while they were all in the water, chasing him, Rosalie and Jasper got ahead of him and he was forced to go north, towards Ireland. I know it isn't that big of a time difference, but it gives us a few more hours to get there."

I sighed. Could this get any better? Maybe it was some wonderful shred of luck that he had gone a different route, rather than the straight line that would put us only a few minutes ahead of him.

I sat still for a few minutes, staring blankly at the TV monitor on the wall.

I couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if we were too late. I knew that one thing was for sure, I would have to get Bella out of there before anyone else knew that she had gone there. I had to bring her back to Charlie, but I didn't know if she would be cooperative in that. If she knew that there was no hope for Edward, if he had gotten himself killed, would she listen to me and come home? Or would she just throw herself in front of a passing car?

I couldn't answer that question honestly. I knew that either way I wouldn't be able to rip Alice away again, not unless I didn't want full use of my limbs for a while.

I looked out the window to the near black water below. Was it my imagination, or were there five streaks of ripples running across the sea. I closed the window, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what I thought it was, hoping that Edward, Esme and the others were directly below the plane.

I looked towards Alice, who nodded, grimly.

So it _was_ them.

************************************************************************

**Heyy listen I have to say something ………………………..**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS **

**So plz plzplzplz plzplz plz plz click on the little button down there **

**V**

**I want at least fifteen reviews before I update again. ok? It isn't that hard I m not saying a hundred rewiews I just want a few more kk??? **

**Luve u lots **

**Minna **


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay i know that this is a crap chapter and it is insanly short but i will be posting the next one tomorrow. If you liked it, leave me a review. If you hated it, give me a review. If you are mad that I waited this long to post, leave a review (but please dont be too mean, i still love everyone of you who commented on this :D )**

**enjoy and i own nothing**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I dodged around Rosalie and swum north. I knew that this would take longer but I couldn't just stay there and let them take me home to wallow in this misery. I had to get away.

When I reached dry land, I was somewhere near Nantes. I ran towards the south, I knew that Jasper and the others wouldn't be able to catch up with me now; I was so much faster than them on land.

I made it to the city of Lyon, in the heart of France, with in an hour. After another I had reached the French-Italy border.

I couldn't stop thinking about my Bella; her hair, the way it shimmered red in the sunlight; her enchanting laugh; her selfless nature. I almost collapsed from the pain. But I couldn't stop now, the only way to end this hurt was to go and join her, maybe. Maybe I could be able to see her again, maybe there was heaven, and maybe Bella would be wherever I went.

I couldn't honestly say what awaited me once I'd died, but I could hope that I could see my Bella, or if I couldn't, that I wouldn't know anything else, that I could not think or feel any more.

I slowed down as I came to the Alps, but not enough for anyone to catch up with me, taking a little longer to trek through the thick forests.

I thought back to the time I'd spent with her, the happiest times of my life. I wished so much that I hadn't had to hurt my Bella like that, that I could stay with her for all eternity. That she wouldn't be in any danger from me.

I sped through darkened villages and towns. I wondered where Alice had gotten to. She hadn't been with the group of my family members chasing me, come to think of it neither had Carlisle. I knew where the latter person was. Carlisle had gone to Bella's house to check up on Bella. See if she had really jumped.

I could tell from the vision that she had jumped; there was no fogginess in it, no uncertainty. She had jumped, and it was all my fault. I still couldn't believe it. Bella had been a smart person; she wouldn't have done something like this. Not unless she was desperate for some kind of release. My moronic plan must have still been hurting her.

I sped up again as another wave of guilt and agony came crashing over me.

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 13

**okay as promised here it is, this time a little longer. I will be updating this at least once a week from now on, inshallah (God willing), I hope you enjoy this the next chapt will be Edward's P.O.V. of the events of this one.**

**I own nothing unfortunatly**

**enjoy**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When we got to the airport in Florence Alice ran to the gift shop. She came back with two long-sleeved hoodies, and three sets of sunglasses. We ran for the door and I noticed that the sun was out, but Carlisle and Alice had the hoods of their jackets up. We ran, or rather, I was being half carried by them both as we made our way to the edge of the parking lot to the empty alley there.

Once we were under cover of the shadows, Carlisle pulled me onto his back, just like Edward used to do, and took off.

We ran as fast as we dared to go through the crowed streets. We mostly took the back roads and alleys, or that was what I thought they were; we were going much too fast for me to see much.

The sun began to set as we sped across the Tuscan landscape. Alice became more and more agitated as we went. She muttered things to Carlisle that I didn't catch, things that made him just as agitated.

I wondered if we were going to be late. I had to stop thinking about that, I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if we _were_ too late.

When we got there we had no time. Carlisle put me down next to the giant portcullis, saying, "Wait here till we call. You'll be able to see everything."

Alice took a position on the opposite side of the gate, crouched ready to pounce. Carlisle strode a few feet away from me and mimicked her stance. It was eerie how much they looked like ghosts in the dim light from the moon.

I thought I could hear something coming towards us, fast, but I couldn't tell what it was. I hoped it was Edward. I knew that if he was already inside this castle like city, Alice and Carlisle wouldn't be standing here.

It all happened so fast. One second Carlisle was in front of me, not twenty feet. Next thing I knew, both he and Alice had pounced on someone; someone who had a tangle of bronze hair.

Carlisle was struggling to keep his hold on Edward's arms, while Alice was holding his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Edward!" yelled Carlisle over Edward's snarls. "Edward, she's alive!"

That made him quiet for a few seconds, before he began to struggle more violently.

"You're lying!" he yelled into the night

"Edward, he's telling you the truth!" shouted Alice. "You've got to stop this right now!"

I could tell that he was starting to get away, so I took a few steps out of the bushes where I hid.

Alice, who was still trying to hold his head, pushed it in my direction.

"Oh, for God's sake, Edward! _Look at her!_"

The instant he saw me, he stopped struggling. Alice nodded to Carlisle and they both backed away.

He straightened up, still staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Bella?" he said, dazed.

I nodded. I couldn't talk through the tears threatening to spill over.

He walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

It felt good, but a little voice in the back of my mind said that he was just happy that I was alive; that I hadn't committed suicide because of him. He must've felt so guilty, that was why he was holding me so close.

I didn't listen to the voice however. I didn't care if he was just doing this because he was glad that I was still sucking wind. I was happy pretending. Tears began silently pouring from me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I swallowed but didn't answer him. Pressing my face into his chest to hide the tears.

All of a sudden he tensed, releasing me from his grasp and pulling me behind him.

"Greetings Gentlemen," he said in a cool, collected voice.

**COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 14

**A MILLION APPOLOGIES FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SOOOOOOO LONG.**

**i know i promised this chapt earlier but i forgot and then i got swamped with homework hope u can forgive me :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**as always i own nothing but I did start learning how to drive :D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D yayayayayayaya :-D **

enjoy

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I could hear the panicked, desperate thoughts of my family members in the distance as I got nearer the city.

I couldn't wait till I got there. It would all be over. This pain, the guilt. Bella wouldn't have done anything like this if I had been there to stop her.

As I neared the gates, I noticed that the missing members of my family had decided to make an appearance before my death.

I also knew what they were planning, so I sped up.

Unfortunately Alice _saw_ my choice, and she pounced at exactly the right moment.

She caught my head in her hands, and, before I could dislodge her, Carlisle had my arms.

Carlisle was yelling something, something about Bella being alive, but I didn't listen. Alice on the other hand made her point clear, where she was positioned five inches from my face, she yelled directly at me.

"Edward! Edward, he's telling the truth!"

I couldn't take this any longer. How could they think that I would believe them? After all they were just lying through their thoughts.

Alice could see that I wasn't going to listen to her, so instead she took a more aggressive approach.

"For God's sake, Edward! _Look at her!_" she yelled twisting my head in the direction of the woods.

There standing at the edge of the trees stood the most perfect creature I could've imagined, and one I certainly had never expected to lay my eyes upon again.

My whole body froze as I stared in wonder at my Bella; my angel from heaven.

I felt Alice and Carlisle release me, Alice's thoughts smug. I took one hesitant step towards the angel.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't gone into the city. I hadn't asked them to kill me. I hadn't felt the fire lick around me. So how was this possible?

I had seen her go over the cliff. I had seen it through Alice's second sight, had seen it so clearly. So how on earth was Bella standing here, not thirty feet from me?

"Bella?" I asked, my voice held all the shock and relief that could be expected, and then some.

She stared at me, and nodded.

I strode quickly over to her. I had to be nearer to her, had to touch her, to know that this wasn't just my imagination.

I pulled her into a tight hug. The feeling of her warm body pressed against me made me understand what had happened.

Carlisle and Alice must've brought her here to stop me.

I was surprised again when Bella began to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, she just kept crying, quietly, into my shirt.

I heard the mental voices of many vampires pop into my head. The first was those of the rest of my family, but there were three others; I immediately recognized them from Carlisle's memory.

"Greetings Gentlemen," I said as I whirled to put myself between them and Bella.

"Ah, good evening, my friends," said the voice I knew to be Aro.

Carlisle, who was completely shocked at the appearance of the head Volturi and only two of his 'body guards;' and not even Renata, his shield.

He had brought Felix and Alec with him. Felix and Emmett would probably get along quite nicely, they both went on gut instinct rather than thinking something through, and used their muscle to get their way. Now Alec was a different story, he was lethal. He could knock us all down, without anything we could do to stop him.

"Aro," called Carlisle in a calm tone that hid his astonishment pretty well.

"It's been too long, my dear friend." Aro was rejoicing at the fact that he could meet all of Carlisle's family. He had kept up a correspondence with Carlisle every few decades, whether it was a note or a parcel of gifts. Apparently Aro was a generous type and Carlisle had told him the details about the family and about how we were getting along just-fine-thank-you-very-much on our human-free diet. I didn't blame him; it wasn't as if we would be able to keep it a secret from Aro, with his gift of knowing all thoughts.

"Yes, it has," said Carlisle, then he added in a worried tone, _what do you think, son? Should we take Bella into the city?_

He looked at me as I shook my head very slightly. I knew that they could hear her heartbeat and they knew that they had to be cautious around humans, especially considering the fact that I was standing in front of her, defensively.

Aro studied my Bella, looking her up and down, wondering.

"Carlisle, if I may ask, why are you _all_ here?" His thoughts turned abruptly to Bella. "And who is the girl?" He asked the second question in such a low, quick voice that Bella had no hope of hearing the words.

"She is with Edward, Aro. I told you about her didn't I?" said Carlisle in the same quiet voice.

"Does she know?" muttered Aro,

"Yes."

"How?" Aro was well adept at hiding his feelings under a layer of grandeur. "Did you tell her?"

I cut in here, because I hadn't really told my family of how Bella came to know what we were. "She guessed, and she guessed right." I could hear his reaction and gauging his anger at our family.

"Maybe we should confirm this." As Aro spoke he held out his hand to me. I knew what he could do and knew that I had no choice. I gave him my hand, thinking back to the day she told me that she knew; the day I'd saved her from that gang in Port Angeles.

I listened to the thoughts replay in Aro's head. As he heard that she had learned it from another human, he began to panic. _Did they tell the whole world?_ He didn't want to hurt Carlisle, or any of his family, but he had a job to do.

He put on a paper thin smile and said, "May I, Bella?" while reaching his hand out to my Bella.

I looked at him in confusion. Hadn't he just seen all I had gone through to keep her safe? Anything about how much I wanted her out of here? How much I love her? I couldn't believe that he could think of touching Bella.

He had more than one thought on his mind. One was to know if Bella had told anyone; two was what she thought about all the myth and horror living in secret all around her, the last reason was that he was intrigued at the fact that I couldn't access the inner-workings of her mind.

Bella looked up at me, a million questions in her eyes, but her face was covered with alarm.

"Aro has a talent like me, only he needs to touch you to get access to your thoughts," I explained in a tense voice.

She glanced from me to Aro and back again, a look of sheer panic written all over her face.

I gave her a slight nod. I knew that Aro wouldn't do anything until he had found out what had gone on in that pretty little head of hers.

She gulped and placed her hand in Aro's.

I listened to Bella's thoughts through Aro, not that there was much.

A blank, black, emptiness nothing else.

I smiled at Aro's arrogance. He'd thought that he could read her when I couldn't.

"This is so very interesting," said Aro in a quiet voice. _How on earth can she do— Of course. She must have a gift._

I wrapped my arm around Bella, pulling her slight frame tight against mine.

"Edward?" asked Bella.

"Yes?" my voice was still very quiet, still very tense.

"What just happened?" The thought was on everyone else's mind, too.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He can't hear you any more than I can."

I breathed in the scent of her skin, reveling in it, still in awe that she'd somehow survived that fall. I heard Alice giggling in her mind. I almost joined her laughter, when Aro's next thoughts caught my attention. _Maybe…_

"Alec." Yes, Aro would be very curious tonight.

Alec perked up. He'd been thinking about what I'd told Bella, about how Aro couldn't hear her. "Yes, master?"

"No!" I said shaking my head, I couldn't let them try to do that to Bella.

Aro smiled at me. "I just want to test the theory, Edward."

Before I could argue any further, I blacked out.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**am i forgiven for the wait or are u still mad at me? **

**if i am forgiven... leave me a review**

**if you still hate the long wait... leave me a review**

**if you love me and want me to post sooner... leave me a review**

**if you read this chapter... leave me a review**

**in case you didnt get the message before **

**I love reviews :D:D:D **


End file.
